megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Wire Sponge
}} Wire Sponge, known in Japan as , is a sponge plant-type Maverick from Mega Man X2. Created in one of Sigma's Maverick producing factories, an accident resulted in him having a personality disorder; which causes him to be childish and easily amused. Yet, he still had impressive combat abilities and was placed in charge of the Weather Control Station, were he found delight in passing the time playing with the weather system. Strategy Wire Sponge uses his Strike Chain like a whip and grappling hook. One of his attacks is to latch his chain on to the ceiling and spit vine growing seeds in X's direction while gradually pulling himself up; these vines can be destroyed by two normal shots. He will also spin his chain in front of him as a form of defense (which only Sonic Slicer can cancel) and throw it horizontally (if it catches a far wall he will pull himself in that direction). When Sponge's health is less than half he will become enraged and electrified, causing lighting to cast at random in the room for a brief moment; he is also invulnerable in this state. Wire Sponge is easily fought with just the X-Buster firing charged shots, but if the final blow is dealt with the Sonic Slicer, he will be split in half. He is also vulnerable to the Speed Burner. When Zero faces him in Mega Man Xtreme 2, he can be defeated faster with the Drill Crush. Data Mega Man X2 stats: *'Height:' 188cm (6ft) *'Weight:' 96kg (212lb) *'Power:' 6400rp *'Speed:' 4800rp Stage names: *Weather Control Center stage (気象コントロールセンターステージ), from the Mega Man X2 stage select screen, Rockman X2: Soul Eraser and Compendium of Rockman X. Sometimes reduced to "Weather Control stage" and "Weather stage" in some sources. Stage enemies Enemies in Wire Sponge's stages: *Aclanda (not present in Mega Man Xtreme 2) *Croak Hopper *Scriver *Sky Farmer **Rightod **Sabottein *Sole Solar *Weather Crystal Gallery Artwork X2 wire sponge2.jpg|Alternate artwork for Wire Sponge. MMC004.jpg|Wire Hetimarl L from Mega Mission. Sprites WireSponge_intro.gif Trivia *While Wire Sponge is named after a sponge (technically an animal), he is modeled after the luffa, a vine plant that produces a cucumber like vegetable that is dried and sold.. *Although Wire Sponge is not an electric-type Maverick, Zero learns an electric-type attack from him (appropriately named "Lightning") in Mega Man Xtreme 2. This is most likely based off of the lighting attack Wire Sponge uses after being reduced to critical health in Mega Man X2. *Wire Sponge's death animation with the Sonic Slicer is somewhat a precursor to the death animations of enemies in the Mega Man Zero series when killed with the Z-Saber. **Oddly, in Mega Man Xtreme 2, hitting Wire Sponge on the final blow with his weakness, the Fire Wave, will cause him to split in half, much like a Sonic Slicer would from Mega Man X2. *In Mega Man ZX Advent, in the base of the Tower of Verdure, where the player fights Rospark the Floroid, one part of the tree looks like Wire Sponge. http://img26.imageshack.us/img26/4690/zxawirespongeie3.jpg Category:Mavericks Category:Mega Man X2 bosses Category:Mega Man Xtreme 2 bosses Category:Plant Mavericks